As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there has been known an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive drum, a developing device having a developing roller, and a toner cartridge configured to accommodate therein toner.
As the image forming apparatus, there has been known an image forming apparatus configured to supply toner in the toner cartridge to the developing device with a supply port of the toner cartridge and a supplied port of the developing device facing each other.
In the image forming apparatus, the developing device is configured to swing with respect to the photosensitive drum.